


Happy Birthday to You

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You celebrate the best day ever!





	Happy Birthday to You

Roman descends the stairs, and you realize his path will lead him right beside you. You also realize your shirt says ‘Birthday Girl’ and hope he will notice. Your girls are near you, screaming his name as he approaches, and attempt to push you a little forward as you somewhat cower into yourself. Roman begins to round the little corner when his grey eyes find yours; you are instantly frozen and – apparently have gone deaf – as he journeys past you. At the barricade, he looks down at you, a crooked grin at your shirt, and hops over to the other side.

Roman takes the first step up to the ring then glances back at you again, giving you a wink before he finishes his ascent. Your friends continue to scream, patting you in celebration of some imaginary victory, as you continue to stare in a stupefied state; it doesn’t help that he seems equally mesmerized, as his opponent makes his way to the ring, Roman sneaks visions of you with an irremovable smile.

You sit, observing the whole match with mild interest, and find yourself falling more in love with this wrestler than before – especially as Roman utilizes the announce table, getting to stare at you head on after he lands a superman punch and gets his opponent to collapse the table.

When his music finally hits, signaling your moment has ended, you smile wide to yourself and feel as though you’ve got the greatest gift ever. Roman starts on the other side of the ring, shaking hands – signing items, and giving hugs; you don’t realize it’s a distraction until he gets to you. Smiling, you swear he says ‘happy birthday’ before bringing you into a sweaty embrace. You memorize the feeling, sure nothing could put you further over the moon, until he whispers into your ear, “Don’t go anywhere. Wait while the arena clears out.”

“Huh?” is all you can manage.

“Just – stay in your seat until security talks to you, all right?” He pulls away and waits for your nod before moving on with his actions. You think he told you to stay still, but you can see little beyond his muscles as he walks away. Your friends try to get you to move, but you insist you just need a minute to recover. They call you cute and say they’ll be checking out the arena and trying to find the car. You sit, waiting, and after a few minutes feel like a fool. There’s no way you heard right. The whole magical moment had to be entirely in your head.

You gather your purse and goodie bag, shaking your head at some fans still taking pictures near the barricade. However, as you attempt to step up the stairs, only to have a security guard come rushing at you, “Excuse me, Miss?” You turn in confusion, especially as the guard adds, “Would you follow me, please?”

———————-

You are taken to an empty – looks like conference – room. Sitting down, you text your friends to go on without you. You know someone at the arena who might be able to get you an autograph, but you let them off duty knowing they are not into it.

“So you could hear me.”

You turn to see Roman enter the room, pulling his wet hair into a loose bun; you adjust uncomfortably, your folded hands subconsciously move to a spot between your thighs.

Roman notices, yet he sits across from you with a smile, “So, birthday girl, what is the plan tonight?”

“Nothing, this was the big event.” You hang your head shyly, chewing the inside of your lip, “Just heading home now.”

“Or…” He reaches across the table, extending an open hand to you, “I could make sure you celebrate your birthday the _right_ way.”

You put your hand in his palm and take a deep breath, “…okay.”

———————-

At dinner, you initially have nothing to say until Roman explains that you caught his eye. No matter how ridiculous your shirt may be, how much he wished you were wearing one of his, he felt something he couldn’t quite describe at the sight of you. 

Hearing this, you become more comfortable and admit he was your favorite – you had followed him since FCW. You genuinely can’t understand how he could be so strong among fickle fans, and you stop when he seems startled you’re such a fangirl.

Roman’s hand finds your thigh, and you think maybe you haven’t screwed up your entire evening, “Let’s get out of here, (Y/N).”

“Okay, well, let me call a ca—”

He takes the phone out of your hand, smirking at your innocence, “There’s no need for that. Our night’s not over.”

“No?” You get brave, running your index finger along his neckline, “Where we off to?”

Roman wets his lips, the corner of his mouth upturned, “Hopefully my hotel room…”

Swelled with confidence, you kiss your way from the curve of his mouth to his ear, “I’m ready to go when you are.”


End file.
